


Killing Time

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom leads to imitation bowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my good friend Keeli.

Ask anyone how Sun managed to squeeze a large widescreen television into his shared dorm and not a soul could tell you. Sun himself didn't even seem sure of how it had worked, but the fact that the device got into the room in one piece was certainly impressive. The Faunus now sat, across from the screen with a small white remote in his hand, waiting for one of his team to return and see what he had done. Neptune was the first to arrive. His jaw dropped.

"Where'd this come from?!" Neptune said.

Sun grinned, as he did best, standing up from his seat and motioning to the gaming console beside the television. "Borrowing it. C'mon, play this with me!" Sun's demeanor was just too excited for Neptune to say no, causing a smile to tug on the older male's lips.

"What are we playing, dude?"

"Bowling. It's all they had." Sun replied, pressing a small button on the side of the TV with mild frustration before the picture displayed a menu he had eagerly awaited to see. The blond aimed his remote as a small sensor, picking the option to launch the game. Neptune stood back, a remote in his hand, eying the contraption from every angle and studying the buttons. It wasn't until the boy glanced upward again that he noticed that two characters on screen strongly resembled himself and Sun.

"I made us earlier." Sun explained, laughing gleefully as Neptune placed his goggles over his eyes. It made it easier to focus on the screen, although he may have looked a little odd, or so Sun's laughter seemed to suggest.

"I'm ready." said Neptune, standing next to Sun, one hand at his side another practicing his swing after carefully reading on-screen instructions.

"Your strap." Neptune motioned to the safety precaution that Sun seemed to ignore, a finger jabbing the boy's bare wrist.

"It's no big deal." Sun shrugged.

"Wear it. You could break something."

Sun's annoyance became clear but he did as he was told.

Half an hour had passed as the two tossed virtual ball after virtual ball, celebrating in the sound of data pins colliding against data lane. Sun grew more and more disinterested, but Neptune grew more and more serious. Practicing his technique, treating every throw as if it were more dire than the last. He was beginning to hit more and more strikes, easily doubling Sun's own scores, which had dwindled in his boredom. The blond began to regret hooking the machine up in the first place, wishing they could do something else, but not wanting to spoil Neptune's fun. It seemed important to him.

"Man, you're really good..." Sun remarked, preparing to throw his ball again. Suddenly, a thought burned within his head. He slowly raised the remote in his grip, and instead of accelerating as he should, he released it as slowly as possible.

His character flicked the bowling ball at the last second, and Sun and Neptune were left to watch as it slowly rolled all the way from beginning to end. Neptune sighed, and Sun began to laugh harder than he had in the past hour. When it finally made contact, Sun's mouth nearly dropped open when every pin fell down. A moment passed and Sun swore he could hear a pin drop. Neither boy said a thing, until to Sun's surprise, Neptune started laughing. The blue-haired boy fell to his knees as his shoulders shook, setting his remote down until Sun began laughing too.

"Looks like I'm catching up." Sun said, giggling more.

"Maybe." Neptune replied, winding up his throw. 

The memory of the last incident caused him to laugh again, and he released the button behind him instead of at his front, causing the ball to roll behind the virtual Neptune, startling several familiar faces within a digital bowling alley.

Both boys started laughing hysterically yet again. When they finally had calmed down, Neptune pressed a digit onto the red power button.

"Hey, why don't we go bowling for real. We can ask all our friends, if you like."

Sun grinned widely. "It's a date."


End file.
